LudwigxReader - S&M lovers
by LovelyLemonWriter
Summary: Lemon with Germany/Ludwig. Pure smut!


**WARNING! Sexual content along with minor bondage and S&M (Sadist and Masochist)!**

_

The two had a special relationship. It was one most people hid, and one that they did too, for the most part. He was a sadist, she was a masochist. The roles changed sometimes, leaving the well built blonde tied down with colorful bruises and carefully placed bite marks, but for the most part, he dominated her, just as he would tonight.  
She laid with her ass in the air, arms beneath her, tied to her feet. Her (hair color) hair messy and moans of pain and pleasure left her cherry colored lips. A crack sounded through the air, adding another welt mark to her rear. A finger entered her wet heat without warning, making her moan loudly into the sweat dampened bed sheets. The single digit was pulled out after moving in and out a few times and was replaced by something far larger.

"Ooooh, Ludwig..." She groaned as the man entered her at a agonizingly slow pace. The riders crop is Ludwig's hand met the skin of _'s thigh with another satisfying crack, while his other hand traced the welts on her backside as he moved in and out of her slowly. The marks stung, but the pain was also her pleasure, and she relished in the mixture of both. "Faster...please..." She begged, wanting him to pick up the pace. He proceeded to move his hips faster. She met his every thrust, pushing back each time he slammed forward, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing through the moonlight filled room. Their pace continued, both panting and moaning loudly while the bed creaked, the headboard slamming into the wall with each thrust. They were both blissfully close to their end, but Ludwig cut it short.

"Not yet, lieben. [1]" The blonde man stated coolly, a German accent coating his words as he pulled his still hard member from her. A whine of disappointment left the woman as he undid her wrists from her ankles, allowing her to sit up, but only for a moment. She quickly found herself on her back, hands connected to the decorative metal headboard with leather straps. The bed against her backside hurt a bit, but that was easily tossed aside when her lover swooped down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He moved down her neck, knowing precisely where he sweet spot resided after going over it so many times.

_ tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck, letting him nip and kiss all her wanted, claiming her as he always did, leaving a trail of small love bites down to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it then pulling back and blowing softly. The swap between hot and cold sent shivers throughout _'s body as he continued his ministrations, nipping the bud roughly before moving to her other nipple to preform the same actions.

Again, the riders crop Ludwig still held in his hand met the skin of her thigh, making her arch sharply and moan. He kissed down her stomach, nipping at her sweat beaded flesh as he made his way south to her womanhood. She lifted her head and whimpered in anticipation, now desperately wanting her release. Ludwig wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer either; she could just sense the control he held over himself cracking as he teased and toyed with her. The blonde male grabbed her knees, parting her legs further and dipped his head down to steal a taste of the sweetness that resided between her thighs.

His tongue rubbed against her clit, making her buck her hips up for more, but he grabbed her hips and pinned her down. Mewls and moans of pleasure sounded from her as he continued to tease her, bring her to the edge before stopping completely. She groaned is disappointment, but let it go. He always did this; Teasing her as much as he could before he couldn't hold himself back any longer. The leather straps the held _'s wrists above her head fell away with Ludwig's quick movements, allowing _ to move freely now. The blonde man laid on his back, looking at his lover with a lazy smile.

She returned the smiled and moved to straddle his waist, her wet heat right above his manhood. She grabbed his cock with soft hands and penetrated herself, slowly taking him all in with her head tilted back, small moans falling from her soft pink lips. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, _ rested her hands on his chest and moved slowly, lifting herself up till the head of Ludwig's manhood was at her entrance before going back down. She continued at a slow pace till he grabbed her hips tightly and made her move faster.

The pace quickened, as did their breathing, and the moans continued to grow louder. With one hand on his chest, she rubbed her clit to bring her climax faster. He pulled her down on him roughly and she squeaked, the pain from the welts on her backside returning and adding the the pleasure. He brought her down roughly once more, arching his back high and yelling her name. The feeling of his warm seed spilling inside of her pushed her over the edge and she released with a weak cry of his name. They stayed in their positions, their orgasms still rolling through their bodies before finally halting.

_ pulled him out of her and laid beside him on her back, panting heavily and resting her tired (eye color) eyes.

"That...was amazing...as always.." _ murmured, curling close to her lover's chest.

"Yes it was, lieben." Ludwig replied, his voice a bit hoarse.

"I love you." She said softly, quickly starting to doze.

"Ich liebe dich auch...[2]" He replied, pulling the covers over them both and pulling his lover close as they both slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
